it's my turn
by sanickerz
Summary: sesshomaru thinks back on how he and inuyasha became mates. some sexy times ensue. as always there is a surprise at the end for my readers! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


**It's my turn**

"...sha...yasha...inuyasha..."

"Mmh..."

"Inuyasha, my love. Wake up." sesshomaru shook his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He leaned back up and had a gentle smile across his face. He was happy. He felt calm. He felt relaxed, and for a moment his mind wondered off to how things became the way they were now.

He and his half demon brother inuyasha were to be mated. Even though they were brothers, the demon world never dwelled on such things. There were cases where siblings mated with each other. Whether they were brothers, sisters or cousins, it did not matter. For the most part inuyasha had flat out declined. He always drew his sword and commenced in battle with sesshomaru. But sesshomaru never fretted. He knew inuyasha's time would come soon. The time where he would be in heat and sesshomaru would be there to claim him. To mark him as his. As alpha and beta.

*****OMG A FLASHBACK*****

_In the darkest parts of the world, in the latest hours of the night, inuyasha sat against a large oak tree. He was panting, he was sweating, his mind was dizzy and his thoughts were jumbled. He couldn't think straight. All he remembered was that he suddenly got really hot and it became hard for him to breathe. He didn't remember how he got where he was or where he was for that matter._

_"F-fuck...hah...hah__...__what the hell__...__is wrong with me?" he panted. He had this burning feeling spreading throughout his entire body. He couldn't take it anymore. He took off his shirt and lay back against the tall oak tree, though it did little to relieve him. He picked up on some rustling noises coming from around him. Someone was there. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move._

_"Well well well. If it isn't my little brother." Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows. His face illuminated by the moons light. He walked closer to inuyasha, stopping before him. Inuyasha in his state tried to move further back away from him just to have his attempts fail because of the tree and his weak body._

_"Don't__...__don't come any closer__..."__ inuyasha panted. He didn't even have the strength to get up. Damnit! Why did sesshomaru have to show up now! His face was flushed and he felt weaker and dizzier than he did 5 minutes ago._

_"Come now, inuyasha. I'm just here to help you" sesshomaru stepped closer and bent down on one knee in front of him. Inuyasha looked him in the eyes still panting._

_"H-help me? How? w-what's wrong with me?" he questioned. If sesshomaru knew what was wrong with him that means he could get rid of this hot and uncomfortable feeling._

_"Isn't it obvious? You're in heat." he stated. He took his hand and gently touched inuyasha's cheek. The cool hand felt good on his heated skin. Inuyasha looked at him in mild shock. He was torn between shock, confusion, disbelief and maybe even a little anger. Sesshomaru looked at him and chuckled._

_"w-what's so funny?" _

_"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I should take you." inuyasha flinched and slapped his hand away from his cheek._

_"Like hell you are__...__ah!" god this heat! It was beginning to get unbearable. Sesshomaru put a finger on his chest and slowly slid it down to around his waist area. He slowly crept into the crevice of his neck and started to place a few kisses here and there, leaving a few kiss marks in his wake. Inuyasha couldn't help but arch his back and moan at sesshomaru's ministrations._

_"It feels good right?" inuyasha could only moan. Sesshomaru turned inuyasha's head towards him and kissed him on the lips with all his passion. By this time, inuyasha was already a pleading mess. Begging for sesshomaru to do something._

_"Ah! Sesshomaru...sesshomaru__..."_

"Hey sesshomaru! Hellooo" inuyasha waved his hand in front of sesshomaru's face. He was spaced out and drooling a little.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that. Good morning, my love." sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha looked up at him with a pout on his face and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What's the matter, inuyasha?" he hated the thought of his beta unhappy. It angered him a little.

"What were you day dreaming about? You looked pretty happy. What? You regret mating with me or something-" inuyasha was silenced with a deep kiss. Tongues battling for dominance. Neither willing to pull away to breathe. When the need was too great, inuyasha pulled away first panting and gasping for air. Sesshomaru took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I would never, ever, regret mating with you. Don't you dare doubt my love for you for even a second. You hear me? I love you, inuyasha." he placed his lips to inuyasha once more, pushing him down onto the futon. Inuyasha pulled his lips from sesshomaru before he felt lips on his neck and wandering downwards.

"Hah...i-i love you t-too sesshomaru...ah!" sesshomaru stopped at inuyasha's nipples to tease them. Alternating between licking and rubbing them and sucking and nibbling them, causing inuyasha to arch his back in pleasure.

"Please...m-more..." sesshomaru dragged his tongue down inuyasha stomach, then down to his waist line where he sucked and bit at the sides. Inuyasha's breathing become heavier, eventually biting on his finger to prevent any more sounds from escaping. Sesshomaru looked up at inuyasha and smirked. He made his way to his cock with was red and dripping pre-cum. he slowly licked at the tip, teasing inuyasha and devouring the sounds that came from him.

"Ah! Ahh! S-stop...teasing!" he panted. Sesshomaru chuckled before taking inuyasha's whole member into his mouth. He sucked hard at the head, licking his way down to the base of his cock and teased his balls. Inuyasha was not able to contain his moans any more. He thrashed his head from side to side and grabbed at sesshomaru's long silky hair.

"Hah! Ah! Sess-sesshomaru...I'm- ah! I'm...I'm c-coming!" inuyasha threw his head back in pleasure, screaming out his lover's name. Sesshomaru happily milked inuyasha for all it was worth. When he was finished he licked his lips to catch any cum that had dripped out of his mouth and looked at inuyasha. He has a light sheet of sweat on his body, his cheeks were dusted a light pink and his chest was rising and falling in a fast pace. He slid up inuyasha's body and kissed his deeply. Moans, groans and a trickle of saliva fell through their mouths. It wasn't long before inuyasha felt a hard poke at his side and his face immediately burned 2 shades darker.

"S-sesshomaru. You..." he turned his face away in embarrassment. Although they have been mated for 2 years, things like this still embarrassed him. Sesshomaru leaned down into his ear and whispered.

"I need you, inuyasha..." he slid his hands down inuyasha's body and sat up supporting himself on his forearms. Inuyasha looked at him.

"w-what should I do?" he mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

**AN: OH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHO KNOWS? MAYBE THIS IS THE END? MAYBE ILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER? WHO KNOWS? Anyways! For those who made it to the end, I thank you! Please review! So! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? Should I leave you to suffer and wonder what's going to happen? Tell me! Ah, yes! Of course I wouldn't forget your precious surprise I leave at the end. I hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next story! ;)**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

**Link:** .ru/community/inuyasha/post30803788/ **(this is how I imagined the flashback) **

**IMPORTANT!: for the link you must type this infront of it: www. live internet (take out the spaces. for some reason the link disappears like that -_-)**


End file.
